Valentine's Day Horror
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Lan and Jasmine were long-time lovers who soon got married. Though they were always happy together, a certain time of the year has always bothered them: Valentine's Day!


**[Disclaimer] I DO NOT own Mega Man NT Warrior, or any other Mega Man series! All the credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Hello there. The first thing I would like to say is this: If you hate LanxJasmine, then please close this window, or read something else, okay? To be honest, I always liked Lan with Jasmine more than Lan with Maylu. I don't know, that's just me, and I appear to be the first one to even pair them up and write a story about them, which feels very, very sad and lonely. Okay, I hope you like this story! If you don't, I'm very sorry about that. I'm also sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Valentine's Day Horror)**

The young man named Lan Hikari has had a very interesting and adventurous childhood, teen-hood, and even adulthood. He had many friends, many enemies, and always saved the day, alongside his trusted and powerful NetNavi, Mega Man, who is actually his twin brother, Hub Hikari. He's spent his whole life living in ACDC Town. In fact, he believed that he'd always live here; it was too good of a place to just abandon. It holds so many memories, the good and the bad.

Lan is now twenty-one years old, and he is also married to the love of his life, Jasmine, or should I say, Jasmine Hikari. That's right, the girl from Choina. He had a crush on her from the very first time they met, and that crush later developed and turned into pure, sweet love. They dated since they were both sixteen years old, and eventually got engaged at age eighteen. Lan and Jasmine got married when they turned nineteen, and they're now twenty-one years old.

So far they only had two years of marriage experience, and without a doubt it has been a blast, which they figured it would. Sure, they had arguments, and they didn't always get along, but they always worked things out in the end. They never actually broke up before, which was a blessing. Besides, arguing was nothing new to them since they argued a whole lot when they were teenagers, but one thing that they never did was hit each other, they loved each other too much to ever do such a thing.

Underneath all the yelling and shouting they would do from time to time, there was a tiny voice saying, "I love you," throughout it all. Fighting actually made them appreciate and love each other more, for some reason. Anyway, the married life was certainly delightful for the happily wedded couple, but one thing that the young, chestnut haired man feared and dreaded was ONE certain day: Valentine's Day.

Ever since they were teenagers this day has haunted them. Why? Because in the end, it always turned out ruined, and sometimes it wasn't even one of their faults. When they were sixteen, it got ruined because Lan lost his gift for her. When they were seventeen, Jasmine's special Valentine's Day cake gave Lan food poisoning and he was sick for four weeks straight.

When they were eighteen, some random guy broke the glass rose that Lan bought for her. When they were nineteen, some drunken lady thought that Lan was her boyfriend and she wouldn't leave him alone, that was until Jasmine gave her the beating of a lifetime. Bottom-line: the drunkard ruined their day. When they were twenty, Lan and Jasmine both ate a sub that they made for each other, but quickly got sick to their stomachs throughout the whole day.

And now they're twenty-one years old, and they fear the crude destination that awaits them. Their morning started normally. Lan and Jasmine were both sound asleep, his arm flung over his wife's waist, both of them snoring as loud as ever; they both were sleeping on their sides. It was 7:15 in the morning, and neither one of them had to go to work today since they had the day off, but since Mr. Hikari forgot to turn off the alarm clock before he went to sleep, it sounded off with an extremely loud and irritating buzzing sound. The sound immediately woke them up, but they both felt too tired and lazy to turn it off.

The wife squinted her eyes as she groaned drowsily, "Lan, I thought you turned that thing off!" He then said something back to her that she completely did not understand, most likely because he was too weary to even talk at the moment. "What?" she asked, her voice becoming more and more exasperated.

He didn't answer her, but she did hear him snoring again, and that ticked her off. "Lan!" screamed the maddened woman with mauve colored hair, forcing the man to wake the heck up; Jasmine's hair became lighter purple as she grew up.

"Huh, what, who, where?" asked Lan as he sat up, drool on the side of his mouth, the corners of his eyes jam-packed with the crust of sleep. The tired net battler leaned over towards his right and slammed the palm of his hand on top of the clock, shutting up the din of infuriation.

Once the racket stopped, he let out a sigh of relief, lying there lazily until he decided to sit up. He stretched his arms and yawned, now sitting on the side of the king-sized bedstead. He turned his head a little and looked at his wife, her hair was a mess, saliva was coming out of her mouth, and her negligée was nearly coming off.

"There's no way she would have wanted me to see her like this on the first couple of days when we got married," he quietly laughed to himself. He stood up and started to scratch himself, and after that he rubbed the sleep from out of his eyes. He opened the door and went in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his mouth, took a shower, and washed his hair. Everything was going good until he remembered something.

"Holy bat crap, it's Valentine's Day!" he shouted, quickly covering his mouth afterwards and desperately hoping that Jasmine didn't hear him. He slowly stepped out of the bathroom and walked over towards the bedroom. He gently opened the door and discovered that she was still asleep. He smiled and wiped his forehead. "That was close," he sighed feeling relieved.

Jasmine then started to move around, her soft moans of exasperation could be heard from the distance. "Oh, crap," he whispered, hastily shutting the door soon after. He backed up a few feet and stood there, waiting to see his somnolent spouse walk out of the door. After about a minute or two, she opened the door and looked at her smiling husband.

"Hey," said Lan as he waved at her, the nervous smile still on his face. Her top lip curved upward as she gave him a stare of disillusionment. The eye contact continued for a while until he said to her, "Uh, your dress is coming off, you know?"

"And you care?" she asked him, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Not at all," he replied, lifting his eyebrows up and down.

Jasmine then started to walk by him as she fixed up her nightgown. "Get out of my way," she groggily snarled as she walked in the lavatory, afterwards shutting the door. Lan rubbed the back of his head in confusion as he walked back in the boudoir.

"I wasn't even in your way," he grumbled. He grabbed his PET, and then later walked down the stairs. Lan opened up some windows to let some fresh air come inside of the house, and thankfully it was a very warm day today. The weather was somewhat searing, melting the snow outside.

"It's usually never this warm in February," said the man as he walked in the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk, opening it up and swallowing down gulps of the white liquid. He let out a sigh and wiped the milk away from his mouth, later putting the milk back inside of the icebox. He walked back in the front room and sat down on the couch, soon after that he turned on his PET.

Mega Man appeared on the screen with that usual smile on his face, and then said, "Good morning, Lan, how are you feeling today?"

"Like crap, that's how I'm feeling." The net navi now started to look a little concerned.

"What, you feel like crap? Why is that?"

Lan gave him a look of confusion as he retorted back to him, "What are you talking about, Mega Man? You should already know! Don't you know what freakin' day it is?" The boy in blue thought about it for a while, his hand rubbing his chin as he pondered, and then it hit him.

He then snapped his fingers and answered, "Oh, I know! It's Valentine's Day, right?"

"Yeah," replied Lan with a false happy sounding voice as he nodded his head, a fake smile across his face.

Mega Man now looked sad as he spoke, "Look, Lan, I know every Valentine's Day has been crazy for you and Jasmine, but maybe this time, this specific time will be different." The upset brunette then leaned back against the couch, looking like the world was about to end.

"Oh, please, Mega Man! Something stupid is bound to happen! It never fails!" he complained. Hub crossed his arms and gave him a serious look; Lan now looking mad. "What's with the look?" he asked the navi, his voice with ire in it.

Mega Man then pointed his finger at him and said with a mighty voice of valor, "Lan, are you a man or not? Instead of complaining about the times when everything went wrong, you should be thinking about a plan, a strategy, something that will be sure to prevent anything bad from happening! Now, go out there and prove yourself a man!"

Lan understood, he knew what he had to do now. He started to slowly nod his head as he said, "Yeah, you're right, Mega Man! I'm a man, darn it! Scrub the bad times, this is the good times, gosh darn it!"

Mega Man then clapped his hands together, sounded like J.J. from the sitcom Good Times, and then yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Dynamite!" After that being said, Lan raised up his left eyebrow and stared at him. Hub now started to feel very, very embarrassed.

"Yeah, what a way to fail; but thanks for the motivation." He then turned off the shiny, blue device, soon slouching on the couch in a very sloppy style. "Oh, man! What am I going to do? I didn't even buy her a gift yet!" His hand was brushing through his hair with frustration as he said this. He had to do something, he just had to. He sat there thinking to himself, he thought long and hard. He knew money couldn't always buy happiness, in fact it couldn't buy true happiness at all, but he did want to buy her something.

"They should have commercials about gifts and crap on TV, or something," he sighed, his voice lacking the sound of faith. He grabbed the television remote and turned-on the tube, now waiting for the picture to show up. "Hurry up, you piece of crap." Once the goggle-box focused in all of the way, he then started to channel surf, hoping to run into some advertisements, but it seemed like no matter where he turned it at, no commercials were being shown.

This infuriated him very much. "What the heck!" he loudly yelled. "They always show stupid commercials, so what's going on! I want to see a commercial and I want to see one now, darn it!" Just then, he ran into an advertisement. He saw two people sitting down on a sofa looking at TV, and then a voice started to say, "Get the erotic networks to spice up your love life."

The people in the commercial looked extremely stupid and fake looking, it made him sick. He now had a look of disgust on his face as he murmured, "Who the balls needs that crap? Jasmine and I sure as heck didn't. Freaking, lowlife perverts." He then turned the channel. Now, another commercial came on, and he saw an old man smiling and heard a voice shouting, "Vivaaaa Viagra!" He once again turned the station.

"Man, this is bull crap! This is horrible! Why are they showing erotic network and Viagra commercials! Where's the wholesome stuff, where's the things that will actually make her happy? If I came home with a tub of Viagra and told her that I ordered the erotic network crap, she'd kick me in the nuts! Man, scrub you guys, scrub these ads, and scrub everything else! Who am I talking to?" He then started to rub his head, now thinking what he should do next.

"Oh, now I got it!" shouted the young man with heroism, his head held up high. "I think they're showing some awesome sport highlights on ESPN 2," he calmly said as he turned the channel to his destination. He sat there for about an hour looking at sports, and then Jasmine started to walk down the stairs. She was wearing a very beautiful, lilac colored, Chinese dress, her hair was washed and traveled all the way down her back, she had on perfume, and she just finished taking a shower not so long ago; she's not Chinese, but she always wanted to wear this, especially for her husband. She fixed herself all up for Lan, and she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Oh, Laaaaan?" called his wife, her voice loud and flirty sounding. His eyes continued to stare at the TV screen, and it seemed like he didn't even hear her. The smile on her face changed into a livid frown. She expected him to instantly look at her. "Hey, Lan! I'm talking to you!" Though she said this quite noisily, there was still no reaction; he just continued to look at the television screen. She was getting mad now. "LAN, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" she shrieked at him, now catching his attention.

"Huh?" was his response, quickly turning his head to look at her. He smirked at her and wolf whistled. "Dang, looking good, Jasmine."

She grinned and closed her eyes, waiting to hear something else from him, but even after a minute passed, she didn't hear him say anything else. Jasmine opened up her slanted eyes and looked at her husband, his attention now back on the TV. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a glare of rage.

"What an idiot," she said underneath her breath, walking down the stairs and over to the man who was watching sport shows. She snatched the remote away from his hand, threw it far away, broke it, and then sat in his lap, her arms now wrapped around his neck.

He looked at her with shocked eyes and asked, "Did you just throw the remote?" Jasmine looked back at him, her expression looked unhappy, unlike Lan.

"Is that all you have to say to your wife?"

"No," he answered. "WHY did you throw the remote?"

She then started to shake him. "Because you would have been looking at The House of Payne, or something!" she yelled.

"The House of Payne; I hate that show!" he said back to her, his voice sounded shaky because he was being shaken to death.

"Oh, I do, too," replied the wife, now stopping her actions. She then let out a sigh and glumly spoke, "I'm being serious, Lan. You know it is Valentine's Day. I got all dressed and freshened up for you, and this is what I get in return?" Her voice sounded so miserable, it made him feel so sad all of the sudden.

"Aw, don't sound so upset, Jazz, I really appreciate what you're doing," he tenderly spoke back, his hands firm on her waist. "You look good, you smell good, and you're totally turnin' me on. Heck, we could go upstairs right now, you know? Nothing is stopping us, or so it seems!"

Jasmine rested her head against his and asked, "What are you talking about, Lan?" He really couldn't believe that she just asked him that question.

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about! Oh, come on, Jazz! You know darn well what I'm talking about! You know as well as I do that Valentine's Day never goes good for us! It's always some nightmare! And I swear by the end of this day that something REALLY stupid is going to happen!"

Her hand then covered his mouth, her other hand tilting his head up, their eyes now gazing at each other. "Don't jinx it," she whispered, she sounded like an angel to him. They only stared at each other, no words were spoken. The only voice that was being heard was the singing of the wind from outside. A gust of wind then blew inside the house, messing up their hair. His hands then slowly began to glide down her waist, quickly finding her backside, squeezing her.

His sudden action made her face light up red with embarrassment. She gasped and afterwards yelled, "Lan!" He then received a rough slap to the cheek, instant pain stinging the right side of his face. He placed his hand on his face and looked at her with his mouth open.

"Ouch! Dang, that hurt, Jasmine! Come on, we've been married for a while now, aren't you used of that by now!"

"Yes, but that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" he groaned, his hand still rubbing his cheek.

"The point is… well, I don't know, but we can't do those sorts of things yet! It's too early," she explained trying to sound intelligent, but failing.

"Too early, you say? Yeah, right! Like that ever mattered to you before," he said back with a smirk.

"And another thing, I want my gift first! So, until you give me my gift and say Happy Valentine's Day to me, my body is off limits." That was a major threat to him, a huge one.

The brunette boy started to chuckle nervously as he asked her, "You were joking when you said that, right?"

She touched his nose with the tip of her finger, smiled, and then answered, "No, I'm not joking, I'm serious." After that was clarified, she got off of him and started to walk in the kitchen, leaving the man sitting there with a look that seemed like he just saw a ghost.

He turned his head and shouted, "That's cruel, Jasmine! That's cruel and evil!" He heard her laugh at him when he said that. Lan got up and walked in the kitchen. He stuck his hand in a box of cheese crackers, later putting a handful inside of his mouth; Jasmine was washing the dishes.

"So, are you going anywhere today?" she asked him, having trouble scraping the food from off of a bowl.

"Yeah, I'm about to head out to the store," he retorted with a mouth full of food.

Jasmine started to smile as she asked him, "To buy me something?"

Lan then opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of orange juice that was loaded with pulp. He screwed off the top and gulped down loads of the sweet, orange nectar. He put the top back on, put the juice back inside the fridge, closed the icebox's door, and then replied, "You know it! You're going to love the gift!"

"I'm sure I will!" squealed the woman, happiness drowning her voice. Lan walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm about to go now, so can I get a kiss or what?"

"You sure can," she replied, turning her head and pecking him on the lips.

"I'll be home in a bit," said the man as he exited the kitchen.

"Don't take too long, Lan! I want my gift as soon as possible!" she shouted at him.

"Hey, I want my gift, too!" he yelled back with a smile on his face. Lan grabbed the keys to his orange convertible and walked outside, shutting and locking the house door afterwards. "Gonna go buy my baby something good!" he said proudly, walking over towards the car. He unlocked the door and got in, and soon as he was about to start it up, some guy ran over to the car and smashed the hood with a sledgehammer. The loud noise hurt his ears, and the damage done to his vehicle hurt his heart even more. "What the heck!" he yelled as he hurriedly exited his automobile, looking as though he was about to murder this idiot.

Lan walked in front of the car and looked at the hood, and it was a complete disaster, it looked horrible. He then looked at the mallet wielding man with a stunned face, the man's smiling face ticking him the heck off. He then grabbed the fool by his shirt and yelled, "Dude, what the heck is your problem! You're going to pay for this, man! And I'm going to sue your stinking, sorry behind! And I'm going to beat the living crap out of you!"

The idiot only laughed as Lan threatened him, his teeth yellow as the sun, his breath as stank as a never cleaned cat litter box. Right when Lan was about to punch his lights out, his wife opened up the front door.

"What on earth is going on?" The panic in her voice was easy to hear.

He turned his head and looked at her as he shouted back, "This chump just ruined the car! He hit our precious baby, and he's going to pay for it!" Jasmine saw that look in his eyes, she knew that he was going to do something violent if she didn't stop him.

"Lan, please, let him go! We can just call the police!"

"Police my foot! Rednecks like the police can go choke on a meatball sub! I'll handle this!"

"But if you hurt that guy, you might get arrested!"

"What? This punk is the one that should be getting arrested, or at least beaten-up by me!"

"Lan, you idiot, just let him go!"

"Which side are you on here, his or mine!"

The couple continued to argue while this random guy just stood there. He soon dropped the sledgehammer on Lan's foot, crushing it really bad. Lan screamed and let him go; Jasmine now looking worried. The stupid idiot then ran away laughing. Lan grabbed onto his injured left foot and started jumping with his right foot.

Jasmine ran over to him and asked with concern, "Are you alright, honey?"

After the pain calmed down, he sighed and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay, but the car isn't."

"Oh, we know what that guy looks like, so we'll be able to identify him to the police once we call them," said his wife as she sweetly smiled at him.

"You know something, Jasmine?"

"Yes, Lan?"

"I don't like you being dressed like this outside in public," he stated, not looking so happy. She then started to look around, and she noticed a whole bunch of male onlookers gazing at her, some were drooling.

"I never realized how many perverts we lived next to," said Jasmine, voice sad and blue.

"She's MINE!" he cried, making sure everyone heard him. Lan then grabbed his wife by the arms and said, "Okay, I'm about to go, but I'll run there instead of driving there. Besides, we don't live too far away from a store, you know?"

"Okay, but be careful," replied the worried woman with lilac colored hair.

Right when he was about to leave, the Operation Repo team showed up, now parking in front of their house. Matt Burch got out of the truck and started talking to Lan; Froy started hooking up the car. After he finished explaining everything, Matt then said, "You can either give me the keys, or I'll just drag it on its nose, okay?" Lan couldn't believe what was going on, and neither could Jasmine.

"Wait a minute," said Lan, a serious expression on his face. "I paid my bills! I paid them, I just know I did!" Matt then started to get in his face as he pointed his finger at him.

"Look, buddy! We wouldn't be here if you paid your bills! So don't give me any of that crap, okay!" Every time Lan tried to speak, Matt would cut him off and continue to cuss him out. The scrawny brunette then pushed the bald man away from him, but it didn't seem to work much.

"Get out of my face, dude!" yelled an irritated Lan.

Matt then pushed him back and screeched, "Don't touch me, man! Don't touch me, man! Don't touch me, man! Don't touch me, man! Don't touch me, man!" He continued to push the net battler as he loudly said this.

"I'm not even touching you!" Lan screamed back at him.

Jasmine then slapped Matt in the back of his head and wailed, "Quit shoving my husband!" The crazed, bald guy then turned around and pushed Jasmine, her body quickly falling to the ground, grass stains now on her dress. When he did that, that pushed Lan over his limit. He jumped in the air and kicked Matt in the head; the unsuspecting blow knocked him on the ground. Matt was practically unconscious. All of the neighbors just watched everything unfold.

"Don't you dare touch my wife, you jerk!" He then ran over to Jasmine. "Jasmine, baby, are you okay?" he asked, helping her to stand back on her feet.

Seconds later, she stood back up, afterwards answering with an incensed tone of voice, "Yes, I'm fine." Sonia then came out of the truck and started walking over towards the two. The young man's eyes then began to widen.

"What the heck is that? Who are you people!" he yelled; him and Jasmine now backing up as Sonia continued to approach them.

"Give me the keys," said the woman, afterwards spraying pepper spray in Lan's face. Having that happen to him made him scream, hold his face, and fall down on his knees. Sonia then jumped in the air and sat on top of him, severely injuring him.

"Lan!" yelled the wife in fear, now on her knees as she was checking if he was okay. Sonia then took the keys out of Lan's pocket and got inside the car. Froy unhooked the car and ran inside of the truck; Matt quickly got up and ran inside the truck, too. Froy, Matt, and Sonia, then drove off; the sound of Matt's cackling could be heard as they all fled the scene. Lan then slowly began to get up, now sitting down on his knees. After several minutes of rubbing his eyes, the pain left from his body.

He then started to cough; the wife's anxiety level increasing. Lan turned his head and looked at Jasmine, and then said, "I'm fine. Everything's okay now." She patted him on the back, smiling, happy to see that nothing was wrong with him.

"I can't believe that lady sat on you," she said sounding fuming, her lips curled into a frown.

Lan petted her on the head, twice, and then replied with a smirk, "Hey, don't look down! Besides, I still have to get you your gift, remember?" The lavender haired woman smiled after she heard him say that, now nodding her head in response. Lan then stood up and began walking away. "You should get back inside the house now, Jazz. Perverts are still looking at you. And all of those guys have wives, so I don't know what their problems are."

"Alright, Lan, be careful." Jasmine then went back inside of the house, and Lan was now on his way to the store. What can go wrong? Everything, everything can go wrong, especially if your last name is Hikari. Seventeen minutes later, Lan finally made it over to the store. He walked inside and looked around, trying his best to find something that his wife would love.

He saw a beautiful, purple rose that was made out of glass. It was fairly big, but not too big. It looked like the last glass rose that he bought for her, but this one was purple and not blue. Thankfully, Jasmine never knew that he bought her a glass rose once before, so this was the perfect chance for him to get it for her again. He picked up the crystal rose and carried it over to the cashier.

"That will be 200 bucks!" Lan was shocked at the price.

"200 dollars… are you serious? How come the sticker thing said 120 dollars?" The clerk just smiled at him. The brunette slanted his eyebrows, now giving the man a look of exasperation. "Yeah, I'm giving you 120 bucks, dude." He then started to dig in his wallet, later pulling out the right amount of cash. He gave the worker the money, and then put his wallet away; the man took the money, and then put the glass rose inside of a bag.

"Have a good one."

Lan didn't say anything back to him. He then quickly took the bag and started to run away. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing, something about the atmosphere just didn't seem right, and that gut feeling he had was right. The clerk then suddenly pulled out a pistol and started to shoot the firearm at the fleeing net battler.

He fired five rounds, but missed every shot; he did bust some windows, though. Glass flew everywhere, tiny particles getting in Lan's eyes as he ran out of the store. The young man ran for his life, now on his way back home. "Man, if I do call the cops, they got a lot of arresting to do," he vociferously said, still running away from death.

He ran by a lot of people, and it seemed like every citizen that he passed by, they tried to hit him. Realizing this whole situation really scared him. He cradled the item in the bag like a football, stiff-arming all of the hostile civilians that were trying to harm him.

"I don't care what you punks try to do! You won't stop me from giving this to my wife! Bring it on, Valentine's Day curse! I'm invincible! Nothing can stop me this time!"

The bag then slipped out of his arms and fell onto the ground, the priceless, crystal rose shattering on impact, and the sound of breaking glass ringing in his ears. The townspeople then started to act normal again. Lan slowly looked toward the ground, the bits of glass sparkling in the sunlight.

"I guess I kind of had that one coming to me," he whispered to himself, now walking back home. Feeling defeated, he decided not to take today so hard like he would usual do, and he also hoped that everything was going good for Jasmine. Soon enough, he arrived back home.

"I'm home!" he yelled as he entered the house, trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

Jasmine walked down the stairs and over to her husband. She then pecked him on the lips and afterwards asked, "Did everything go okay? Good, now where's my gift!"

He nervously smiled at her as he answered, "I'm sorry, Jasmine, but I can't give you your gift? You see, when I arrived at the store and bought you the gift, the clerk tried to shoot me with his gun, and then everyone else and their grandma tried to beat me up! And then I started thinking that I was unstoppable, and that's when the gift fell out of my hands and broke. I bought you a glass rose, by the way."

It was silent for about two minutes.

"So, where's MY gift?" asked Lan with a smirk.

Jasmine smiled at him and retorted calmly, "Sorry, honey, but some creepy, bald guy just came out of nowhere and hijacked the boat that I bought for you. I figured you could have used it since you like fishing so much, but oh well."

Minutes of silence once again occurred. They both then began to laugh hysterically, and when they were all done, they then said to each other at the same time, "Happy Valentine's Day!" They then hugged one another, still laughing as they thought about all that has happened to them today. Though their Valentine's Day was ruined again, they still had one gift that nothing could ever abolish, and that gift was each other. They still had each other, their marriage, and their love.

**THE END!**

**Okay, that's all! Not my best work, but I hope that you liked it anyway, even if you hate the pairing. Am I the only one that likes LanxJasmine? I feel so alone T_T.**


End file.
